Skaters of Ghost Lake
by Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko
Summary: DS Ghost Lake's a dark lake, a deep lake and cold. Ice black as ebony, frostily scrolled Far in its shadows a faint sound whirs Steep stand the sentineled deep, dark firs.


__

wow... this is fun! This is my first Danny Phantom story- and I'm doing a little remix on it too! Since I watched Yu-Gi-Oh, I am kindof into spirits and stuff, and one day I wondered, 'Hey, what if Danny actually had two spirits, a human and a phantom inside him?' and this story kinda takes off with that idea. I don't really know if it'll work or not, I'm hoping it will... this story is FIRST based on The Skater of Ghost Lake, by William Rose Benet, I love that poem forsome reason and if really helped me alot with this story.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Skater of Ghost Lake- if I owned the first I would be rich, if I owned the second I would be dead. --;**_

_**P.S.- this IS a Danny/Sam story- It will not be a story in which Sam herself is turned into a halfa, she will be fully human. Thank you... Now, ON WITH THE FICCIE!

* * *

**_

The Skater of Ghost Lake  
_**By William Rose Benet**_

_Ghost Lake's a dark lake, a deep lake and cold.  
__Ice black as ebony, frostily scrolled;  
__Far in its shadows a faint sound whirs;  
Steep stand the sentineled deep, dark firs. _

_A brisk sound, a swift sound, a ring-tinkle-ring;  
Flit-flit, a shadow with a stoop and a swing,  
Flies from the shadow through the crackling cold.  
Ghost Lake's a deep lake, a dark lake and old! _

Leaning and leaning with a stride and a stride,  
Hands locked behind him, scarf blowing wide,  
Jeremy Randall skates, skates late,  
Star for a candle, moon for a mate.

Black is the clear glass now that he glides,  
Crisp is the whisper of long lean strides,  
Swift is his swaying­­ but pricked ears hark.  
None comes to Ghost Lake late after dark!  
_  
Cecily only-yes it is she!  
Stealing to Ghost Lake, tree after tree,  
Kneeling in snow by the still lake side,  
Rising with feet winged, gleaming, to glide. _

_Dust of the ice swirls. Here is his hand.  
Brilliant his eyes burn. Now, as was planned,  
Arm across arm twined, laced to his side,  
Out on the dark lake lightly they glide. _

_Dance of the dim moon, a rhythmical reel,  
A swaying, a swift tune­­-skurr of the steel;  
Moon for a candle, maid for a mate,  
Jeremy Randall skates, skates late. _

_Black as if lacquered the wide lake lies;  
Breath as a frost ­fume, eyes seek eyes;  
Souls are a sword edge tasting the cold.  
Ghost Lake's a deep lake, a dark lake and old! _

Far in the shadows hear faintly begin  
Like a string pluck­-plucked of a violin,  
Muffled in mist on the lake's far bound,  
Swifter and swifter, a low singing sound!

Far in the shadows and faint on the verge  
Of blue cloudy moonlight, see it emerge,  
Flit-flit, a phantom, with a stoop and a swing  
Ah, it's a night bird burdened of wing!

Pressed close to Jeremy, laced to his side,  
Cecily Culver, dizzy you glide  
Jeremy Randall sweepingly veers.  
Out on the dark ice far from the piers.

"Jeremy!" "Sweetheart?" "What do you fear?"  
"Nothing my darling, nothing is here!"  
"Jeremy!" "Sweetheart?" "What do you flee?"  
"Something I know not; something I see!"

Swayed to a swift stride, brisker of pace,  
Leaning and leaning, they race and they race;  
Ever that whirring, that crisp sound thin  
Like a string pluck-plucked of a violin;

Ever that swifter and low singing sound  
Sweeping behind them, winding them round;  
Gasp of their breath now that chill flakes fret;  
Ice black as ebony-blacker like jet!

Ice shooting fangs forth- sudden- like spears,  
Crackling of lightning a roar in their ears!  
Shadowy, a phantom swerves off its prey  
No, it's a night bird flit-flits away!

Low-winging moth-owl, home to your sleep!  
Ghost Lake's a still lake, a cold lake and deep.  
Faint in its shadows a far sound whirs.  
Black stand the ranks of its sentineled firs.

* * *

_Chapter One: Ghostly Encounter_

Sam Manson rushed to school hurriedly, tears welling up in her eyes. Her short black hair rushed behind her in the cold wind and a few snowflakes fell from the roofs and drifted over her slowly. Her mind was racing; how would she explain this?

She had tried to keep it at bay for as long as possible. Sure there had been questions-many questions; but she had been able to avoid them. Now, she had no other choice. She had to tell him- no matter what. There was no tip-toeing around it this time, she had to come out and say it when she saw him. And she would; no matter how much it hurt her, she would tell her boyfriend.

The gothic girl nearly ran into her school, embraced by the warmth inside the building. Rushing herself, she made it to her homeroom, glancing around wildly for the familiar frock of ebony hair. She found it quickly, and came over to him, her rush slowing down. She was here… she knew what she had to do… she just didn't know if she could do it.

Slowly, she made her way towards the boy, and nearly ran away as she felt his blue eyes on her. She had her head down, but forced herself to continue walking to him.

"D-Danny… there's something I need to tell you…" she whispered, fearing she would go mute if she kept it in any longer. His interested gaze towards her did not help at all.

"What is it, Sam?" he asked. She closed her dark violet eyes.

"I… I…" she breathed in deeply, "I'm moving!"

...· ´¨¨)) -:¦:-  
¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -:¦:-  
-:¦:- (( °º °

Danny skated out onto the frozen lake slowly. His girlfriend, Sam Manson, had told him this morning that she was moving away, and she wasn't sure if she would ever come back. It had smashed his heart to hear that, but it hurt him even more when she broke down crying in his arms. She told him she had known for a week, but didn't have the courage to tell him the sad news. They were leaving tomorrow afternoon.

He skated all the way to the middle of the lake and then came to a quick, smooth stop. This was their secret place-The Ghost Lake in Amity Park. It was less than a half a mile from his house, and just a little bit more than half a mile from hers. They would meet here to skate, to talk, or to do just about anything. This had been where they're first date was, and it would also be their last.

His heart leaped in his chest as he heard her coming. She was skating softly on the ice, coming out to meet him. His breath came out in white clouds as his bright eyes searched for her form. If she spoke to him, she wanted only to talk; if she did not, however, the night would merely be filled with the sound of their skates gliding across the ice in an intricate dance.

He waited with baited breath. She stopped in front of him, stared into his eyes, and took his hands in her own. He nodded understandingly; tonight they would skate until morning broke the darkness surrounding them.

They began slowly, taking their time to speed up on the ice. Their feet fluttered swiftly over the covering of the lake; almost like they flew over the glass. Then the dance got quicker, the thrumming in their veins the only thing they heard. They were the only people that mattered in the world to each other at that time.

A bush rustled, bright green eyes stared out; neither skaters noticed. They continued to dance, surrounded by the cold wind that seemingly came from nowhere. The phantom continued to stare at the lovely couple; he knew this was the time… the only time he could…

Danny and Sam remained completely oblivious to everything around them. The pale moonlight glimmered over them, making both glow in a fragile light. It was only when the black-haired youth heard something that he looked around worriedly.

Carefully, he glided away from the sound, taking Sam with him. She didn't object at all, and he quickly fell back into the intricate dance. He heard it again, soon enough, and it sounded closer. He was contemplating speaking to her, but at risk of breaking the night's long promise.

"Sam…" he whispered in her ear, softly, lightly. She turned her head to hear him better.

"What, love?" she whispered back. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, love, nothing is here…" he spoke, more to himself than to her. It was at this part that they separated and skated around before coming back together, sliding side-by-side evenly and holding hands.

The male youth looked around again, worriedly. He could nearly sense it; something was coming. The female looked back to him, "What is wrong, Danny?" she asked him quietly. He almost seemed to shake out of his silent stupor.

"Nothing, love, I just thought I heard something…" he whispered back gently. She nodded and they split apart again, Sam veering off to the right front and Danny taking a slight left. They were supposed to come back together when a noise like thunder broke the melody of silence.

The ice was breaking.

Danny looked around madly, "SAM!" he yelled desperately, he couldn't find her-where was she? He scanned the ice again, looking for anything, something that would lead him to her. His breathe caught in his throat as he saw her scarf, lying on the ice. He rushed towards it quickly, unaware of something following him just as fast.

Kneeling, he slid on the ice stopping just before the scarf. Just as he saw it, however, he heard Sam's splashes. She had fallen through the lake when she skated on thin ice. "SAM!" he screamed, quickly making his way towards the split ice. He could see her splashing, trying to get a grip on something-anything that would help her to come up.

"SAM! Give me your hand!" he shouted to her. She could barely hear him, let alone see him. Flailing, she tried to reach out to him, but was soon dragged under by the weight of her clothing and her skates. Danny looked around, jerking harshly, searching for her. All he received were bubbles coming up to the surface. "SAM!" he shouted and jumped in.

The phantom lunged forward, intent on catching the boy before he jumped. What would he do if his primary subject died on him? He didn't have enough time to wait for another one. The apparition ended up tumbling in after Danny, it just didn't have much of an effect on him as it did the boy. But then he saw his chance…

Danny could see Sam below him, sinking slowly. Her hands were raised above her head; it almost looked like she had lost consciousness. It was then that Danny realized she had lost consciousness. He swam towards her faster, determined to get to her before something happened to her. Before he could, though, he felt a white-hot pain start at his back and spread throughout his body.

He screamed underwater, it was too much for him-what was happening! He was confused and thoughts swirled in his head unsteadily. Two voices rang clear in his mind, his own and someone else's… But there was one thought that was able to stay clear in his mind -'Get Sam!'

Not noticing that he was glowing with a white light, his body moved on its own accord and flew downwards to reach Sam. He grasped her hand firmly and then looked up, moving that way without kicking his feet. He didn't know what was happening, but he was too confused and shaken to do anything but what he knew to do.

As they broke the surface, flying up higher and into the sky, white hair shone in the moonlight and they came up above the city before they came down again, landing on the snow. Danny's feet gave out on him as he reverted back to his normal self and he cradled Sam in his arms. Panting heavily, he almost closed his eyes before he saw someone running towards them shouting something. Before he could respond, his vision fogged and darkened until it turned completely black.

...· ´¨¨)) -:¦:-  
¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -:¦:-  
-:¦:- (( °º °

Darkness…

The cool black surrounded him, and was all he could see. Turning, his gaze rested on something else- someone else. The person looked surprisingly like him, with a few exceptions. Instead of raven hair, he had pure white, and instead of sky blue eyes, he had glowing green. He was also wearing a black spandex-like suit with a 'D' shaped symbol on the chest.

"Wh-" Danny breathed, "Who are you?"

The man turned to face him fully, almost surprised that he had spoken, "I am you." His voice was the same as the voice that spoke before. Danny felt the breath be taken from his lungs as the darkness pressed in on him. With wide cerulean eyes, he stared at the nearly identical person in front of him in disbelief.

He woke up screaming.

Before he even knew he was awake, doctors and nurses crowded the room, all rushing towards him in a hurry. They looked at him, some in wonder, and some in a bit of a fright. Finally, one doctor with smoothed white hair made his way through the others and looked at Danny; a clipboard was in his hand.

"Daniel, you're awake…" he said and began to scribble madly on the clipboard. "How do you feel?" he asked, looking like he didn't really care and this was standard for him as he opened Danny's mouth with a tool. "Sick, ghostly, tired?" he said quickly. Danny looked stunned for a moment as the doctor continued to check him over.

"What was that?" he asked, still recovering from everything.

"Uhh… sick?"

"No, after that…"

He looked shifty, "Tired?"

Danny decided to give up after that, "Who are you?" it was then that his dream came rushing back to him like a splash of cold water on his face, "Wait… what happened? Where's Sam?"

"My name is Doctor Vlad Masters; you and this Sam, you called her, must've fallen into Ghost Lake and you were brought here yesterday; your friend has already been released nearly six hours ago. Oh, and in case you're wondering, you've been asleep for nineteen hours." Dr. Vlad said, almost reading Danny's thoughts.

"Nineteen hours! Omygosh! I need to get out of here!" Danny said, making a movement to hop out of the bed in a rush. It was then that he suddenly lost hold of the bed and almost seemed to sink through the mattress, causing him to fall-almost hitting the small table beside the bed.

Dr. Vlad had wide eyes, "You are all dismissed now," he spoke to the other doctors and nurses, "I have to speak with Daniel." Immediately, the others left, leaving Danny and Vlad alone.

The silence was thick, and they only stared at each other. For an unknown reason, Danny felt very agitated towards this man, though he had never met him before. He didn't know that his eyes were phasing between green and blue, varying between the two colors. Vlad turned, hiding a wide smirk on his face.

"So, Daniel, can you remember anything that happened out on Ghost Lake?" he asked, turning again to face the young boy. The boy in bed glared hard at the man.

"No, I don't…" he said, continuing to glare. "If you don't mind, I need to go; my parents will be worried…" he said, hopping nimbly out of the bed and searching for some more clothes than just the hospital garb and his boxers.

"Of course, Daniel, some clothes are in the top drawer in that dresser there," Vlad pointed out to across the room. "I will drive you home, if you wish." A dark gleam was in his eye.

"No, I'll walk…" he stared at the man again, grabbing his clothes quickly.

"Of course." Vlad nodded and then walked out of the room. "Oh, and I will be checking in on you every once in a while." He said lightly before he walked out. Danny felt something spark near his heart; he didn't want to see this man again… something was _off_ about him… he could feel it.

Quickly, he got changed and nearly ran out of the hospital. He needed to get to Sam's house, as soon as he could!

...· ´¨¨)) -:¦:-  
¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -:¦:-  
-:¦:- (( °º °

The wind blew softly through the trees, sending petals and leaves sailing in the air, falling lightly to the ground. A lone boy stood in the middle of a doorway, looking down. His black hair caressed his face slowly, teasing his cheeks. His eyes were downcast, not wanting to see the empty inside of the house of the girl that he loved. He turned carefully and stepped completely out of the house, closing the door behind him.

He didn't make it in time.

She was gone.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! There's more to come, duh! Please review!**_


End file.
